


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Sappy, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Jim's comes for dinner and finds out who Jim belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/gifts).



Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?  
Peja A Stranger In Our House Challenge   
Author/psuedonym: Patt  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: R  
Category: PWP

Date: July 16, 2004

Notes: Peja, I love your challenge page. 

Warning: m/m Nudity. (Giggling is heard from Patt.) 

Summary: A friend of Jim's comes for dinner and finds out who Jim belongs to. 

 

 

 

Guess Who’s Coming To Dinner?

A Stranger In Our House Challenge

 

“Hey, Chief. My friend Mike is in town and I offered him a place to stay. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No problem.” Blair wondered why Jim thought he would mind. While he sat at his desk in his room a thought came to him. _What if Mike is an old lover? I don’t like that idea._

Blair changed his sheets and cleaned his bedroom like it had never been cleaned before. When he left the room, it was ready for Mike. 

He then began fixing a wonderful dinner and once it was done, Jim opened the door to a gorgeous looking man. 

_He’s not getting Jim._ Blair thought. 

Blair made small talk while he set the table. Once they began to eat, Mike smiled and said, “I’d like to have myself a Blair for fixing meals.”

“He does a lot more than that, Mike. That was rude.”

“Sorry, Sandburg. I was teasing, but I see Jim still has no sense of humor.”

“He has a great sense of humor. You just have to get his first.” Blair smiled at Jim and saw the look of confusion. 

“So, Jimmy, where are we sleeping?” Mike asked and Jim went to answer but Blair whispered in his ear. “I don’t like him. Can I sleep with you? My room is all cleaned up.”

“Sorry, Mike. Blair sleeps with me. That room right around the corner is for you.” Jim said quietly. 

“Oh… I didn’t know that you were… And Mike was at a loss for words. “Do you want me to go to a hotel?”

“No… If you don’t mind my office, you’re welcome here.” Blair said bouncing. He ran into the room and got clothing for the next four days. 

Jim had no idea what he was going to do. He was warm for Blair’s form and now he’d have to sleep in the same bed without touching and scaring him. _Fuck…_

Jim got Mike settled and then he locked up on his way up to their bed. Jim liked the sounds of that. Their bed. It had a nice ring to it. 

 

When he got up there Blair was prepared for sleeping in nothing but boxers and reading a book. “Hey, man. Do you read a bit before you go to bed?”

“Yeah. I’m reading that last Janet Evanovich novel right now. It’s a riot? Jim stripped down and slid into bed. 

Blair read and smiled every now and then when Jim would laugh at the fun parts of Ten Big Ones. It really was funny. He then took his glasses off and lay his book on the night stand. Before long he was right next to Jim and Jim didn’t know what to do. 

“Chief, don’t you have enough room over there?”

“Sorry. I was drifting off. Night, big man.”

“Night, Chief.”

Jim put his light out and settled down for the evening. Two hours later, Blair was snug up against his body, hard as a rock. “Chief…”

Nothing happened. He continued to get closer. Jim turned on his side, hoping that would get Blair going somewhere else. But not so. Blair began humping his ass and what’s worse was, Jim loved it. He was hard as a rock. 

Jim turned back to Blair and began to kiss him. He decided that he was going to wake him up one way or another. 

After about two minutes, Blair kissed back and they were rubbing each other like mad. 

“Chief, do you know what we’re doing?”

“I sure hope so.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Jim said sadly. 

“Why didn’t you ask? I was always bi at the Uni. I thought you knew that.”

“I want to be inside of you.”

“Fuck me, big man.”

There was more kissing, sucking licking and loving and finally Jim stretched Blair open for a good loving. When Jim slid in he just moaned loudly and Blair made a sound of pure joy. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Jim asked as he picked up the pace. 

“I’ve never done this part of it. So yeah, it feels great. Hit that again, man. Oh good, so good.” 

Jim was pounding Blair’s ass like there was no tomorrow. The Sentinel was getting very close. He reached down to stroke Blair’s cock and Blair came in moments. Jim followed close behind. 

When he softened enough, he pulled out gently and lay beside Blair. “Why didn’t you say it was your first time?”

“Jim, I’ve been waiting for four years now. I was saving myself for you.”

“Thank you. I love you.” Jim kissed him gently at first and then much harder. 

“I love you too, Jim. But now I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I don’t like Mike. He watches you with lover’s eyes. And I won’t share.”

“Chief, he was never my lover.”

“Then why did he think he was sleeping up here?”

“I don’t know. I figured he must have had a thing for me and wanted to try me out.”

“Nobody get’s to try you out, Jim.”

“I got that, baby.”

“Should we tell him to leave?”

“Nah, he can stay. You’re up here with me. I’m safe.” Jim leaned down and kissed him again. 

For the next two days, Jim noticed nothing, but Blair watched Mike watching Jim’s ass every moment. That night they were getting off work and Simon asked Blair to help him with some computer problems. 

“Jim, you stay clear of him. Promise me?”

“I will. Don’t worry.” And Jim took off out the door. 

When Jim arrived home, there was no one there and no dinner made. He called for some Chinese food and sat and watched the game. 

Once the food came, he ate, rooted for his team and almost fell asleep. The door opened and Mike walked in. 

“Hey. I haven’t seen you in days.”

“I’ve been here, Mike.”

“Just busy I guess.” He sat next to Jim and then moved in even closer.

“Whoa. I belong to Blair. So don’t start anything.”

And the next thing Jim knew he had a lap full of Mike and they were kissing like mad. Jim was trying to stop but he tasted good, he felt good. Mike took Jim’s hand and pushed it around his cock. 

Jim jumped up dropping Mike on the floor. “No fucking way. Get out. Get out of my fucking house.” Jim threw all his things into the hallway and then threw Mike behind out after them. “Have a good life, fucker.” Jim slammed the door very loudly. 

Blair worked late and arrived to find a very angry Mike sitting in the parking lot. “Your so called mate, fucked around on you tonight and then had an attack of guilt. He threw me out and I just wanted to tell you.” Mike was crazed. 

“I would say he might have kissed you and you pushed him too far. I know he didn’t fuck you, because if he did, you’d be walking different.” Blair snarled. 

“He’s a piece of shit, Sandburg. Take my word for it.”

“And who are you? You’re a stranger in our house. Why should I trust you? Get lost and don’t come back.” Blair headed into the building. 

He cleaned up and joined Jim in bed. Jim smiled and said, “I heard what you said. That’s what happened. My senses got overwhelmed and I swear for a moment, I thought I would sleep with him. But then I opened my eyes and saw him, not you. Thank God.”

“Baby, please don’t put all that pressure on me. Call me Lord Sandburg.”

Jim laughed and pulled him into their bed. “I love you.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And no more strangers staying in the house. Deal?” Jim asked with a smile. 

“Deal.”

Both men were exhausted, so sex would have to wait until morning. It was so nice sleeping and cuddling with someone that you loved. 

End: Guess Who’s Coming To Dinner?


End file.
